pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Marjorie Welish
Marjorie Welish (born June 2, 1944) is an American poet, artist, and art critic. Life Welish earned a B.A. from Columbia University, and an M.F.A. from Vermont College and Norwich University.Marjorie Welish, Poetry Foundation.. Web, Feb. 9, 2019. She is also a painter, and has studied at the Art Students League of New York. She is represented by Baumgartner Gallery (New York) and Aaron Galleries (Chicago). She has taught art and literary criticism, and art history, at the Pratt Institute, and has also taught poetry at Brown University. Welish was the Judith E. Wilson Visiting Poetry Fellow at Cambridge University in 2005. She is the Madelon Leventhal Rand distinguished lecturer in literature at Brooklyn College."Professor Marjorie Welish Awarded Guggenheim Fellowship," BC News, Apr. 30, 2014, Brooklyn College. Web, Feb. 9, 2019. Her writing on art has appeared in Art in America, Art International, Art News, BOMB, Partisan Review, and Salmagundi. A collection of her art criticism came out in 1999 entitled, Signifying Art: Essays on art after 1960. Recognition Welish's The Annotated 'Here' and Selected Poems was a finalist for the Lenore Marshall Prize from the Academy of American Poets. She has received grants and fellowships from the Guggenheim Foundation, Adolph and Esther Gottlieb Foundation, the International Studio Program, the Elizabeth Foundation for the Arts, Fifth Floor Foundation, the Howard Foundation, the Djerassi Foundation, the MacDowell Colony Fellowship, Pollock-Krasner Foundation, and the Trust for Mutual Understanding. In April 2001, a conference at the University of Pennsylvania was held to compile Of the Diagram: The Work of Marjorie Welish (Cambridge University Press), a retrospective collection of papers and presentations given on her work, as well as a selection of Welish's writing and painting. Publications Poetry *''Handwritten''. New York: Sun Press, 1979. *''Two Poems''. Calais, VT: Z Press, 1981. *''The Windows Flew Open''. Providence, RI: Burning Deck Press, 1991. *''Casting Sequences: Poems''. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1993. *''Else, in Substance''. Providence, RI: Paradigm Press, 1999. *''Begetting Textile''. Cambridge, UK: Equipage, 2000. *''The Annotated "Here" and Selected Poems''. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 2000. *''Word Group''. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 2004. *''Art and Language Writes an Epitaph''. Brooklyn, NY: Belladonna Books, 2006. *''A Test of Spacing''. Cambridge, UK: Equipage, 2007. *''Isle of the Signatories: Poems''. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 2008. *''In the Futurity Lounge / Asylum for Indeterminacy: Poems''. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 2012. *''So What So That: Poems''. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 2016. Non-fiction *''Signifying Art: Essays on art after 1960''. Cambridge, UK, & New York: Cambridge University Press, 1999. Collected editions *''Of the Diagram: The work of Marjorie Welish'' (with others; edited by Aaron Levy & Jean-Michel Rabaté). Philadelphia : Slought Books, 2003. Anthologized *''Postmodern American Poetry''. New York: Norton, 1994. Except where noted, biblographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Marjorie Welish, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 10, 2019. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * "Weeping Branch" ;Prose * Marjorie Welish on Barbara Guest ;Art * Marjorie Welish Paintings ;Audio / video * Marjorie Welish poetry reading, University of Chicago, on YouTube * Marjorie Welish lecture, University of Chicago, on YouTube ;Books *Marjorie Welish at Amazon.com ;About * Marjorie Welish at the Slought Foundation * profile and interview at Coffee House Press. * [http://bostonreview.net/BR34.5/welish_micro.php Isle of the Signatories] reviewed.at Boston Review. * [http://www.bookslut.com/poetry/2008_07_013106.php Isle of the Signatories] reviewed.at Bookslut Category:American poets Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:Vermont College of Fine Arts alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets